powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Ninja Storm)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and Zords in the Ninja Storm Rangers' arsenal. Wind Morphers See also: Hurricane Gyros With the call of "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form", and the spin of a power disc, the Wind Morphers allow three ordinary teens to transform into Rangers. The Wind Morpher can also dispense ninja beams in combat. Given to them by Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, and most likely developed by Cameron Watanabe. Thunder Morphers See also: Gourai Changers Morphers of the Thunder Rangers. They were given to Blake and Hunter by the Thunder Ninja Academy Sensei, Omino, during an attack on the Thunder Ninja Academy, but they were unable to use them before being captured. Samurai Amulet See also: Shurikenball Cam travelled back in time to retrieve his mother's Samurai Amulet, and used it in present day to become the Green Samurai Ranger. Cam wears the small amulet around his neck. When needed, it grows into a morpher. In the season finale, Lothor steals the amulet from Cam, using it to open the Abyss of Evil and steal the Ranger's powers. Weapons Power Weapons Hawk Blaster The Hawk Blaster is used by Shane Clarke. When the trigger is pressed, a powerful turbine revs up to allow powerful shots. Lion Hammer The Lion Hammer is used by Dustin Brooks. The weapon is capable of causing tremors when it strikes the ground. Sonic Fin The Sonic Fin is used by Tori Hanson. It is a megaphone like weapon and is able to use sound waves to lift the enemy off their feet, or make them cringe in pain. Storm Striker The Storm Striker is a blaster cannon formed by combining the Hawk Blaster, Lion Hammer and Sonic Fin. Its finishing attack varies depending on which of the three weapons was placed in front. Crimson Blaster The Crimson Blaster is Hunter Bradley's weapon. It can fire rapid bursts of energy. Navy Antler The Navy Antler is Blake Bradley`s weapon. It can electrify targets upon catching them, and can also be attached to a Thunder Staff. Thunder Blaster Blaster formed by combining the Navy Antler and Crimson Blaster. Thunderstorm Cannon The Thunderstorm Cannon is a combination of the Wind Rangers' Storm Striker and the Thunder Rangers' Thunder Blaster. According to Super Sentai continuity, the Thunderstorm Cannon can combine with the Dino Thunder Rangers' Z-Rex Blaster. This combination would more than likely be called the Z-Rex Thunderstorm. Miscellaneous Weapons and Sidearms Ninja Sword/Laser Blaster This common Ranger weapon is strapped to the back at all times. An enhancement program developed by Cam can increase the tensile strength of the blade, allowing stronger attacks. Thunder Staff Hunter and Blake carries a Thunder Staff. It can extend into a full length staff, transform into the Tornado Star for throwing, and transform into the Thunder Shield for defense. Samurai Saber This sword of the Green Samurai Saber has a computerized handle which is patched in to the computers at Ninja Ops. It can also amplify Cam's voice. Super Samurai Mode The Super Samurai Mode was used by Cam. This mode automatically came with his morpher; he didn't have to unlock it. In this mode, he appears to use a sword better than usual. This mode also increases his speed and strength, more than that of the average ninja (probably related to the removal of an overweighted chestplate, weighted clothing enhancing strength and reflexes being a cliché in Japanese series). Tri-Battlized Armor The Tri-Battlized Armor is used by Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger). In "Shane's Karma", Shane encountered an alien being named Skyla, who he saved when he was younger. Skyla insisted that she give Shane something in return for his deed; the Battlizer he received resulted in the defeat of Vexacus. Image:Ninja storm battle.jpg|Battlizer Ground Mode Image:Ninja strom battle 2.jpg|Battlizer Flight Mode Lightning Riff Blaster The Rangers can used The Blaster by summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord. The Blaster is also Cam's weapon. Thunder Blade A special weapon given to Blake by his Thunder Academy Sensei. He spent time training with it under the guidance of a Thunder Academy graduate before revealing it in battle. Zords Storm Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Senpuujin The Ninjazords combine to form the Storm Megazord. The Storm Megazord can summon the Power Spheres from its chest to use in battle. It could also use the Blizzard Flurry using the ripcord on the Lion, the Dolphin Blast, using the ripcord on the Dolphin, and the Dolphin Laser which has blue lasers come from the Dolphins eyes. The Storm Megazord was later destroyed in an explosion that also destroyed the Lothorzord. Lightning Mode The Storm Megazord can transform into the Storm Megazord Lightning Mode,slimming it down to a human feature and amazing speed and agility, but it lasts only 60 seconds. In Lightning Mode, it uses the Ramp Attack. Samurai Storm Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can combine with the Storm Megazord to become the Samurai Storm Megazord. It replaces the Dolphinzord to become the right arm. It can perform a blast from the back of the Samurai Star Chopper. Image:Prns-zd-stormmegazord.jpg|Storm Megazord Image:Prns-zd-stormlightning.jpg|Storm Megazord Lightning Mode Image:Prns-zd-samuraistormmegazord.jpg|Samurai Storm Megazord Hawkzord See also: Hurricane Hawk The Hawkzord is controlled by Shane Clarke and has the power to set its wings on fire. Lionzord See also: Hurricane Lion The Lionzord is controlled by Dustin Brooks and has the power to create tornadoes. Dolphinzord See also: Hurricane Dolphin The Dolphinzord is controlled by Tori Hanson and has the power to create tidal waves. Thunder Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Gouraijin The Thunderzords combine to form the Thunder Megazord. As seen, this Megazord is stronger than the Storm Megazord. Like the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord could also use Power Spheres in battle. During the Thunder Rangers' battle with Vexacus by the end of Ninja Storm, Vexacus destroyed the Thunder Megazord by slicing it in half. Luckily, the Thunder Rangers escaped before it was destroyed. The Megazord shares the same name as the Thunder Megazord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Samurai Thunder Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can combine with the Thunder Megazord to become the Samurai Thunder Megazord as the shoulders. Like the Samurai-Storm Megazord, the legs form large energy cannons that site aside the Thunder Megazord's head that work in concert with the two smaller cannons on its lower torso. This combination also has the added advantage of flight. Image:Prns-zd-thundermegazord.jpg|Thunder Megazord Image:Prns-zd-samuraithundermegazord.jpg Crimson Insectizord See also: Gorai Beetle The InsectiZord is a crimson zord patterned after a Goliath beetle and is controlled by Hunter Bradley and has the power to fire energy blasts. Navy Beetlezord See also: Gorai Stag The BeetleZord is a navy blue zord patterned after a Stag beetle, controlled by Blake Bradley and has the power to grab enemies with its pincers Thunderstorm Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin The Thunderstorm Megazord is the combination of the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and the Minizord. Samurai Star Chopper See also: Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin The Samurai Star Chopper 'is the zord of the Green Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It is a falcon-like helicopter armed with laser cannons. This was the only personal Zord of a Ninja Storm Ranger to survive the last battle. Lothor had damaged the system that opened the Samurai Star's portal. It currently lies dormant in its hiding place since the loss of the Green Samurai Powers. Ironically, the Samurai Star's ''Super Sentai counterpart, Tenkuujin, was destroyed in a suicide attack, which makes it one of the few Zords who survive in Power Rangers but gets destroyed in Super Sentai instead of the other way around. '''Samurai Star Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can transform into a primary robot which he can use the weapons to kill the monster. Image:Prns-zd-samuraistarchopper.jpg|Samurai Star Chopper Image:Prns-zd-samuraistarmegazord.jpg|Samurai Star Megazord Hurricane Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin The Hurricane Megazord is a combination of the following Zords: Hawk Zord, Dolphin Zord (Dolphin Zord is not shown on the Megazord, either it is inside or not there), Lion Zord, Insectizord, Beetlezord, Samurai Star Chopper, and the Ninja Firebird. Mammothzord See also: Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth The Mammothzord was an ancient Zord that was used in Ninja folklore, but found by Cam and first activated by the Rangers' own power disks. The Zord then arrived to give the Rangers an advantage in defeating Shimazu and his Wolfblade beasts. It can also be used by any Ranger by using the Lightning Riff Blaster in guitar mode. It would store five or more Power Spheres and were shot out by its trunk, when the top was hit by either the Storm Mega, Thunderstorm Mega, or Hurricane Megazord. Image:NS Thunderstorm Ultrazord.jpg|Thunderstorm Ultrazord Power Spheres See also: Karakuri Balls Serpent Sword The Serpent Sword is a dragon mini-zord that forms a sword for the the Storm Megazord. Image:Hurri-kb-ball01.jpg|Serpent Sword and Power Disk Image:SerpentSword.jpg|Serpent Sword extending Image:Sphere01.jpg|Serpent Sword ready for battle Ram Hammer The Ram Hammer is a yellow goat mini-zord that forms a hammer weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Turtle Mace to make a flail weapon. Image:RamHammer.jpg|Ram Hammer Image:Sphere02.jpg|RamHammer in hand Image:Prns-zd-sphere023.jpg|Ram Hammer/Turtle Mace Turtle Mace The Turtle Mace is a blue Turtle mini-zord that forms a mace weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Ram Hammer to make a flail weapon. Image:Sphere03.jpg|Turtle Mace Image:Prns-zd-sphere023.jpg|Ram Hammer/Turtle Mace Spin Blade The Spin Blade is a plant mini-zord that forms an axe for the Thunder Megazord. Image:SpinBlade.jpg|Spin Blade Image:Prns-zd-sphere04.jpg|Spin Blade in hand Leo Laser The Leo Laser is a a white lion mini-zord that forms a laser gun weapon for the Storm Megazord. Image:Sphere06.jpg|Leo Laser Image:Prns-zd-sphere056.jpg|Leo Laser/Squid Drill Squid Drill The Squid Drill is a a blue squid mini-zord that forms a drill weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Leo Laser to make an even more powerful weapon. Image:Squidzord.jpg|Squid Drill Image:Prns-zd-sphere056.jpg|Leo Laser/Squid Drill Minizord The Minizord is a small humanoid zord that enables the Storm Megazord to combine with the Thunder Megazord to make the Thunderstorm Megazord. Image:Hurri-kb-ball07.jpg|Minizord and components Image:Sphere078.jpg|Minizord Ninja Scarf Released from Power Sphere #9. Serves multiple purposes. Can be a shield, an offensive throw-weapon or a cloaking device. Image:Prns-zd-sphere9.jpg|Ninja Scarf Bee Spinner The Bee Spinner is a mini-zord that forms a yo-yo weapon for the Samurai Star Megazord. Image:Prns-zd-sphere10.jpg|Bee Spinner Sting Blaster The Sting Blaster is a purple horseshoe crab mini-zord that forms a laser weapon for the Thunder Megazord. Image:Stingblaster.jpg|Sting Blaster Image:Sphere11.jpg|Sting Blaster ready to go Spider Catcher The Spider Catcher is a mini-zord that forms a grappling hook weapon for the Samurai Star Megazord. Image:Prns-zd-sphere12.jpg|Spider Catcher Super Stamp Power Sphere #13. The only Power Sphere weapon that is the sphere itself. Leaves destructive imprints on opponents. Image:Prns-zd-sphere13.jpeg|Super Stamp Star Blazer The Star Blaser is a red starfish mini-zord that forms a shuriken weapon for the Storm Megazord. Image:Prns-zd-sphere14.jpg|Star Blazer Ninja Firebird The Ninja Firebird is a firebird mini-zord that enables the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord to combine into the Hurricane Megazord. Image:Sphere151617.jpg|Ninja Firebird Vehicles Ninja Gliders Each Ranger can summon a gilder, for high flying aerial maneuvers. Tsunami Cycles Cameron Watanabe created five Tsunami Cycles for both the Wind and Thunder Rangers, which can fire laser blasts. Mobile Command Center The mobile command center holds the Tsunami Cycles, and can be remote controlled by Cam. Ninja Glider Cycle The Ninja Glider Cycle is a cycle created by Perry the motocross inventor. When Hunter was captured by Motodrone, his powers were imprinted onto a vehicle, creating the Ninja Glider Cycle. After being freed, Hunter claimed the cycle as his own, and used it to destroy Motodrone. The Ninja Glider Cycle can transform from a cycle to a rocket powered glider which can fire laser blasts. Dragon Force Vehicle The Dragonforce Vehicle was armed with the Gem of Lost Souls and used by Cam to infiltrate Lothor's ship and rescue the captured ninja students . Although the mission failed, the Thunder Rangers later used the Dragonforce Vehicle to rescue the students from Lothor's ship as it self-destructed. The Dragonforce Vehicle has two modes - a compact mode armed with drills, and a serpentine mode which can shoot flames. Category:Ninja Storm Category:Arsenal